Recently, transparent glazing materials having a greater resistance to shattering than glass have been widely used for various purposes. For instance, transparent synthetic resin plates prepared from synthetic organic polymers are used as: wind shields for trains, automobiles and aircrafts; lenses for eye glasses and other optical devices; and window panes in public buildings, particularly because of their lighter weight than glass.
Despite the above advantages, however, synthetic resin plates also have certain defects in that their surface hardness and abrasion resistance are relatively low.
To overcome such problems, siloxane-containing coating compositions which form an abrasion resistant coating have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,997 discloses a heat curable coating composition, which comprises a dispersion of colloidal silica in a lower aliphatic alcohol-water solution of the partial condensate of a silanol of formula R'SI(OH).sub.3 wherein R' is a C.sub.1-3 alkyl, vinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, .gamma.-glycidoxypropyl or .gamma.-methacryloxypropyl radical. However, this heat curable composition has a serious drawback requiring a longer curing time than, e.g., an acrylic functional ultraviolet light-curable coating composition.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,454 and 4,201,808 disclose light-curable acrylic functional silicone compositions. The compositions proposed in the above patents have a shorter curing time; however, they still suffer from the disadvantages that the preparation methods are very complicated and the coating formed thereof has a relatively weaker abrasion resistance when applied on a substrate.